


When You're Better

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You wake up sick one morning and Saeran is worried. Wanting you to get better he gives you some tender love and care...in his own way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ^^ <3

                You woke up with an aching body. Sitting up in bed you pressed a hand to your forehead. Your skin felt warm and your head felt foggy. You gently swung your legs off the bed and sighed as your feet pressed against the cold hardwood floor. “That feels good.” You said to yourself quietly as you tried to stand up. You reached out quickly to grab the post of the headboard when the room began to spin. Taking several deep breaths your hands gripped the post to the point of your knuckles turning white.

                Once the room stopped spinning you gradually let go of the post. Your mind was still foggy and every step towards the bedroom door seemed like its own workout. Your hand closed around the doorknob and you rested your warm forehead against the chill of the wooden door. _Maybe I should just stay in bed._ You thought as you straightened and started to open the door.

                Your eyes opened wide when you saw Saeran on the other side of the door, reaching out towards the doorknob on his side. “What the hell are you doing up?!” You flinched slightly as his loud tone reverberated through your head. He glared at you as he grabbed your hand and started dragging you back to the bed.

                “I’m fine-d.” You said, weakly trying to plant your feet.

                Saeran stopped and looked over his shoulder at you. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he hooked his arm under your legs and lifted you off the floor. “If you pronounce ‘fine’ with it ending in a ‘d’ then you definitely aren’t fine.” He said as he placed you on the bed and roughly pulled the covers up to your chin. “Stay in bed!” He told you before turning around.

                His shoulders flinched when he heard you sit up. “I’m fine—d.” He turned around and rose his eyebrow at you.

                “Oh yeah? Well then I guess you’d have no trouble getting up and doing a few jumping jacks to prove it.” A small smile played at his lips when he crossed his arms over his chest. You looked down at your hands as they gripped the sheets. You knew you couldn’t do that right now. “Well?” You looked back up at Saeran his mint-green eyes shining. “I’m waiting.”

                “I…I can’t.” You responded in a small voice. Your shoulders slumped when you realized that he wasn’t going to let this go.

                “That’s what I thought. Now keep your ass in bed!” He rose his chin and looked down his nose, giving you a look of warning. You kept his gaze, almost like you were having a staring contest. You sighed when you started to feel dizzy again and fell back against your pillow. You watched him as he nodded in satisfaction before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. You pressed the back of your hand against your burning forehead. _How did he even know I was sick?_ You thought before your eyes started to close and you drifted off to sleep.

                You awoke a few hours later feeling somewhat better. “Hmm?” You blinked in confusion as you pulled a cooled washcloth off your forehead. You threw back the covers and stood up slowly. When you didn’t get dizzy you walked to the door and opened it slightly. Looking through the crack, you checked to make sure Saeran wasn’t right on the other side like last time.

                When you didn’t see him you quietly opened the door and walked down the hallway. You heard some clanking from the kitchen and timidly peaked around the corner. Saeran was standing at the stove and was stirring something. When he started to turn around you shied back and pressed your back against the wall. _If he knew I was up again already he’d be…_ Peaking around into the kitchen again coming face-to-chest with him. Looking up you saw the anger in his eyes. _He’d be pissed._

                His body fluidly came around the corner and he slapped his hands against the wall on either side of your head. “Why the hell are you up again?” He said leaning down so his eyes were level with yours. Your heart skipped a beat as you looked at him. He was angry but there was something else flickering is in eyes.

                “Are…are you worried about me Saeran?” You asked him.

                His arms stiffened before he pulled back and scratched his finger against his cheek, looking away from you. “What makes you think I’d be worried about you?” You could see his cheeks starting to flush a light pink. You gazed up at him taking in his flushed face. It didn’t happen much but when it did you wanted to store it in your memory. “Stop staring at me!” He said, his voice even sounding flustered. He walked back into the kitchen, you following behind him. “If you’re going to be up, sit down and try to eat this.”

                “Eat what?” You asked sitting down at the table just as he put a bowl of soup in front of you.

                “I’m told chicken noodle soup is best to eat when you’re sick.” He sat next to you and put his chin in his palm as he started at you. “If you don’t pick up the damn spoon I’ll feed you myself!”

                You back straightened against the chair. _He must really be worried._ You thought but didn’t move to pick up the spoon. _He wouldn’t really feed me, would he?_ You glanced at the spoon by the bowl and back at him. Any smile that he may have been hiding vanished and his eyes squinted slightly as he glared at you.

                “Are you messing with me, _____?” You looked away from him and were somewhat thankful that you were sick and were able to justify your red face. Your eyes widened as you felt his palm against the side of you face. In shock you started at him as he felt around your flushed face, only furthering the heat you already felt. “Don’t get excited. If you want to do any of that you need to get better first.” A sly smile played at his lips.

                “What are you insinuating?” You asked, raising your eyebrow and looking at him skeptically.

                You heard his chair scrape against the floor as he pulled it closer to you. Slowly he picked up the spoon by the bowl and dipped into the soup. With his other hand he grabbed your chin. He kept his eyes locked on yours as he held up the spoon and, puckering his lips, blew cool air on it. Applying pressure to your jaw with his fingertips you parted your lips, allowing the soup in the spoon to spill into your mouth. It was warm, though you couldn’t really taste the flavor. _H-how could anyone make something like_ soup _sensual?_

                Smiling, he leaned forward while giving you a sensual look. You closed your eyes as his hand held your chin. After a few seconds you opened your eyes and looked into the depths of the mint eyes. He smiled again and you felt his breath fan against your lips, causing your body to shiver. “I think you know exactly what I was insinuating.” He said in amusement. You felt disappointed as he pulled back and it showed on your face.

                He threw back his head and laughed as he dunked the spoon again. “N-no I can feed myself.”

                “Oh? But you didn’t seem to be able to feed yourself a second ago.” Just like before, he fed you the spoonful of soup.

                “I-I really can feed myself.” You wiggled your hips as you pressed your knees together feeling a familiar tingling in your stomach.

                Ignoring you, he continued to feed you until the bowl was empty. Without a word he lifted you up into his arms and carried you back to the bed. You were met with disappointment again when he didn’t join you. “I told you. You need to get better first. But get up again and I’ll make you want it even more.” His words were sensual but his touch was gentle as he brushed your bangs out of your face. “Once you’re better we’ll continue. Be prepared for that.” You closed your eyes as he kissed your forehead before leaving the room.

                Once the door was closed you sat up and lightly touched your fingers against the spot he had kissed. “Was… Was all that spoon-fed stuff punishment?!” You whipped back the covers and were about to put your feet on the floor when the door swung open again.

                “______, don’t push me…” Saeran said flatly. You swallowed hard as you put your feet back onto the bed and cuddled under the covers while he gazed at you intently. You knew if you continued you’d feel heat that came from more than just a fever. Just the thought made you dizzy. Your body shivered from both your illness and the anticipation of what was to come after you got better. You heard the door close and pressed your knees together as you curled up on your side. Biting your finger you held back a small moan. Saeran knew just what buttons to push. With a smile you promised yourself that you’d make sure that Saeran would stick to his promise. _When I’m better._ Was your last thought before falling asleep.


End file.
